THE GREAT GATSBY BUT EMO BETTER VERSION INSTEAD OF NORMAL VERSION
by emosrthebest
Summary: the gret gatsby but exept for emo
1. Chapter 1

A/N: THIS IS MY NEW STORY, IM SORRY MY FIRST STORY WAS SO SCREWED UP BUT I GOT MY FRIEND JESICA TO HELP ME THIS TIME. This story is going to be based on some stupid ass book my teacher maked me read called The Great Gatsby. I also seen the movie and i hate them both cuz there boring but here is my exiting version of it.

Hi my mame enna and im emo. i have black emo goth hair with blue and red streeks and wear tons of black makeup and black clothes. im 17 yeers old and i goes to high school and i have lots of kewl gothic emo frinds but thar is also preps that go their. im bisexual b ut i dont date gurls and only date guys. i was walking thru da halls wif my bestie myrtle. she is gthic and emo. she was wearing a gothic black emo mini dress with rips and chainz on it and leather red fishnets with black hi heals and her hair is black wit green streeks in it and she kindaf looks like da gurl from fit 4 rivals but even hotter dan her. she has a crush on dis dude name tom, tom is a prep and hes popular and i hate him. i dont know why tf she even like him.

"hi" said myrtle

"hi" said tom

"stfu tom ur just a stupid ass prep thats popular" said me

"ur just jellous that i is popular and u isnt" he said back

"no" said me

"ya" said him

den nick walked up. nick is da guy i like. hes emo and gothic. he was wearin a black twenty one pilots shirt and all time low pants with black vale bride shoes and his face is super pale wif long black bangs with red streeks. hes dating a stupid ass poser named jordan who is a poser that is fake she pretends to be goth and emo by wearing black and red but she actully listens to bad music like adele and rianna and salena gomes.

"hi nick" said me"

"ur hot but i like jordan more dan u" he said

i ranned away crying and i slit both of my wrists and cryed. i was mad and sad. den daisy, a stupid prep that dating tom walked up.

"stfu" she said badily and preppily

the prepz like daisy and tom is so mean to us emos and idk why tf they is. daisy was wearing a adele shirt with selene gomez pants and beyonce shoes. she looked like a f***ing prep.

"ur a hater prep" said me goodily and emoically

den george, myrtles bf wlaked up. he is emo and goth. he was wearing a blakc shirt with black pants and black shoes with black hair and pale wite skin with black eyeliner and black emo gothic lipstick.

"hi george. ur my bf but i like tom more and i date u becuz tom wont date me" said mertyle

"i know but its ok" said george

den he walked away

"OMFG ENNA TOM AND DAISY IS CUMMING OVER TO MY HOUSE AND U HAVE TOO BE THEIR AND NICK SHOULD BE THERE WITH JORDAN" said myrtle

"k" said me


	2. Chapter 2

when i got to myrtles house i was late. tom daisy nick jordan george myrtle was there already.

"wtf bitch why is u so late" said tom prepily

"stfu jelous hater" said me. he sat in silence embarrased that i had just told him off in front of everyone and ebmarrased him. preps suck.

i was wearing a black goth emo leather bra that showed my clevage and boobs with a tiny skin tight black leather goth emo mini skirt that waz so short it was almost show my vajayjay but not quite bc im not a slut and i wouldnt actully show it. myrtle was wearing a black leather shirt dat said "bitch" and other swear words like "f***" and "s***" on it and it was all written in red. she was wearing a mini black skirt with 5 secs of summer lyrics on it and long black boots with spikes. nick was wearing emo clothes and look just like tyler jospeh from twenty one pilets and george was wearing black clothes. jordan was wearing poser black clothes and lissens to poser bands like paramore that make music that is ok but not depressin enough. i f***in hate jordan so much she a bich.

tom was wearin a prep suit with a tie. daisy was wearing a pink prep dress. i wanted to kill them becuz they are preps.

"hey tom wanna go do it in my room and not tell daisy?" said myrtle

"yes" said tom and daisy didnt hear them say that because she was eating captain crunch.

they wnet in da room and did it and came out after they did it.

"why were u guys in their asked daisy"

"becuz we were playing supper smash brotters" tom lied

"ew video games is for nerds and emos" said daisy prepily

"f*** u stupid prep whore" said me

"exuse u" she said badily

"u herd me" i said goodily

"stop bein a jelous hater daisy" said nick to his prep cousin

"yeah, hater. ur stupid and ur also popular. that is why everyone likes me and don't like u" said me

"ya" agreed nick

omg it was so ramantic becuz he stood up 4 me. he was also so gothic and sexy and it made me wanna do it with him.

"i agree" said jordan fakely

"stfu poser. ur a liar" said me. "also, myrtle and tom was doin it in the other room, take that daisy u prep"

"omfg why do you did this to me tom?" said daisy in a prep voice. i wanted to punch her in her stupid prep face.

"stfu daisy, u prep" said tom

"ur a prep too" said me

"no" said tom as he removed his wig and black hair with red streeks came out. he ripped off da suit and there was a gothik twenty one pilots outfit under it. he removed his makeup to show black lipstick and black eyeliner udnerneath.

"omg" moaned myrtle "so dat is why i liked u even tho u were a prep. i can tell if someone is prep or emo by isntitutionism"

"i know, i lied about being a prep so that i can be with daisy because shes hot" said tom

"stfu preps is not hot" said me

"i know but only daisy is" said tom "will u still go out with me even tho im emo?"

"I-"

daisy was cut of by a guy who walked in. i looked at him and saw the face of da sexiest hottest goth emo guy i ever saw. he was wearing black lipstick and his skin was super pale and he was wearing white foundation. he had on so much black eyeliner that it was starting to drip down his face. he had black hair with blue steaks and he was wearing a 5sos t shirt with fall out boy pants and twenty one pilots shoes and a asking alexandria hat.

"im da great gatsby" said him

"omfg i remember u" said daisy "we used to date in middle school but u moved to north carolna and now u came back bc were in 12th grade now"

"lets date and we can be my girlfriend and boy" said gatsby.

they started to make out and they went on da couch while makin out after they were makin out standin up and after makin out standin up got on the couch and started makin out and started to make out more but then got intrupted

"wtf gatsby i thought u loved me!" yelled tom. "were bisexual (all da guys in da story is bisexual cuz emo bi guys r hot) and we dated in middle school too and u said ud come back 2 me someday"

"i know and i did mean dat at da time but i donut want to be witchu anmore" said gatsby

tom began to cry and slit his wrists. he ran out of the house suicidally. myrtle went to console him.

daisy and tom was about to do it but then tom saw me and im hotter than daisy so he was all like "omg" and was like "ur hot" and walked over to me.

"hey do u wanna go with me to the twenty one pilots concert tomorrow?" he asked me

"omg ya" said me

i looked at daisy and she was jelly.

"haha" said me as i laughed. she started to cry but she didnt cut herself bc shes a prep

nick was also jelly cuz suddenly he realized that he liked me.

then gatsby left "bye" he said as he left

"Enna im lve u wanna go do it?" asked nick

"um. YES!" in yelled happily. we killed jordan becuz shes a poser and she died. we went in da room and did it and i was all like "ya"

after we made sex to eachother it was only me and nick and daisy left so we all did drugs and weed except daisy cuz shes a prep


	3. Chapter 3

i showed up to da twenty ane pilots concert in a goth emo black twenty one pilots miniskrit that showed off my buttcheeks and no shirt and just duck tape over my boobs and i was really skinny with big boobs and had on black vale brides boots. myrlte was wearing the same thing except that she was in emo underwear instead of a miniskirt and you could see her body and she has big boobs and she is super skinny becuz she is balemic. gatsby was wearing no shirt, which showed of his sexy emo abs and black pants and twenty one pilets shoes. when he saw us he came over to me and started to makeout with me and he stated to touch my boobs and we started to began to do it to eachother. he said that hed be back soon and that we should wait up for him while he went to poop.

21P started playing car radio and i started to cry bc that song makes me cry so i was crying. myrtle and me pulled out some drugs and started doing them. we did weed heroin and cocane. then they sing before u start ur day which is one of my my fave songs ever. they also sandg cancer. that song makes me cry so much. thats my absolute favorite song by them and its really new though. i cant believe they actually wrote it the lyrics is so good!

gatsby had left a while ago so i went to the bathroom to check up on him. i walked in the bathroomand saw him and nick doing it while tom recorded it and wolfsheim was matsurbating to it!

i begun to cry and i started cutting my wrists because they had both cheated on me and i couldnt beleeve it.

"enna wait" screamed gatsby

"stfu u hater" said me

"no, listen 2 me, nick roped me and he paid tom to record it!"

"omfg really?"

then nick came over

"u r a rappist!" i yelled

"no wait i can explain" shouted nick

i pulled off his mask to reveal that he actually wasnt not and emo... HE WAS A PREP! i pulled doff toms mask too and HE WAS A PREP TOO OMG

"no wait" they both shouted

then me and gatsby walked away and did it and myrtle came too. we killed tom and nick by running them over with my car and then gatsby pulled off his mask and revealed he was actually tyler joseph from 21p and the george revealed he was actually josh dun. then i dated tyler joseph and myrtle dated josh dunn and daisy died of herpes bc shes a prep.

THE END

A/N: Tell me waht u think!


End file.
